Portable folding partitions or walls having a plurality of vertically oriented panels have conventionally been used to provide temporary walls to, for example, divide off two or more areas of a given room. In particular, folding portable partitions provide a quick and efficient means to divide large open rooms, such as a school gymnasium, auditorium, cafeteria or classroom into smaller areas. The vertically oriented panels are suspended from a horizontal rail system along which the panels are movable. In order to facilitate movement of the portable folding partitions, casters or wheels may be used, which allow the portable partition to be easily positioned to the desired location, and then rolled back into its storage area for later use.
Portable folding partitions have been adapted to include mechanisms which open and close the moving partitions automatically by an electrical system. However, due to the large amount of force needed to move the weight of the folding partitions, electrically operated folding partitions can cause injury, or even death, to a person who accidentally becomes trapped between the partitions.
Electrically operated folding partitions, like any other mechanical apparatus, need to be maintained over time to function safely and efficiently. Indeed, recognizing the importance of routine and periodic maintenance for electrically operated folding partitions, many states have enacted laws requiring schools to maintain electrically operated folding partitions in accordance with the manufacturer's instructions, including the manufacturer's recommended service interval.
However, conventional electrically operated folding operable walls lack a means to indicate what maintenance is required on electrically operated folding operable walls, and when such maintenance is required. Indeed, conventional electrically operated folding operable walls fail to notify the individual(s) responsible for maintaining the same what maintenance is required, and when such maintenance is required, therefore creating the possibility that that routine and periodic maintenance will be easily overlooked. Furthermore, electrically operated folding partitions which have not been properly maintained, perhaps unbeknownst to the operator thereof, may nevertheless be operated, thereby creating a dangerous situation. Indeed, electrically operated folding partitions which have not been properly maintained may, for example, fail to detect an object, such as a person, in the path of the folding operable wall, and hence stop, thus increasing the likelihood that a person will accidentally become trapped between the partitions, even if the operator of electrically operated folding partition is attentive. It is important that only properly trained personnel be permitted access to the folding partition system for maintenance and operation.
Moreover, conventional electrically operated folding partitions do not provide any means to validate if a particular electrically operated folding partition has been maintained in accordance with the manufacturer's instructions. Accordingly, electrically operated folding partitions which have not been properly maintained, perhaps unbeknownst to the user thereof, may nevertheless be operated, thereby creating an undue risk of accident. Conventional electrically operated folding partitions also fail to utilize a system for maintaining the electrically operated folding partition that ensures that the electrically operated folding partition is maintained in accordance with the manufacturer's instructions by providing a means which renders the electrically operated folding partition inoperable unless the electrically operated folding partition is maintained in accordance with the manufacturer's instructions.
Therefore, it would be desirable if an electrically operated folding operable wall included a means to indicate what maintenance is required, and when. It would also be desirable if an electrically operated folding wall was prevented from functioning if it is determined that the electrically operated folding operable wall has not been maintained in accordance with the manufacturers instructions. It is also desirable that the system permits access only to personnel who have been designated as having the proper training for maintenance or operation of the system.